


Questions

by Lyssydoll



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, GUYS, I think I'm done with this, Uhhhhhhm, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssydoll/pseuds/Lyssydoll
Summary: Prompt from a fun  tweet!
Relationships: Doug/Nigel Kipling, Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Questions

Andy had been wanting to go out with the Runway crew for quite awhile,it had been just over two months since the news of Miranda and her relationship hit the papers and things were finally just starting to relax. 

“C’mon I think you’d have fun! We all used to go to this fun cocktail bar over off of 5th after print and get absolutely hammered! It’s a blast and now that Nigel is with Doug we don’t have to hear him complain about his sex life.” Andy grinned as she watched her girlfriend roll her eyes, pulling on a pair of gorgeous Bill Blass trousers over her slim and toned legs. 

“I can assure you I won’t have fun, as you like to call it. Nigel is barely able to look at me currently, no doubt because of the fact I am frequently having sex with you, someone he sees as a little sister. Not to mention Emily and Serena are my employees, more so than Nigel.” The editor buttoned her pants before moving to grab the matching navy suit jacket to pull over the camel colored button down blouse she had already put on. 

Turning her head to where she could hear her girlfriend shutting off the sink and tapping her toothbrush against the sink, smirking as she noticed the glazed look Andy was shooting her through the mirror. “I love those pants” The brunette said, turning, still in Miranda’s short grey silk robe, and moved from the bathroom to wrap her arms around the older woman's neck.

“I am very angry you have to go in on a Saturday, especially since the girl’s are at Jeremy’s and I’m going to be here all on my lonesome.” Andy fluttered her long lashes innocently with a small grin.

With another roll of her eyes Miranda leaned down to kiss the small smile off her lover’s lips before having to physically remove her arms from herself. “Yes dear, I know I have ruined all of your plans of desecrating all sorts of surfaces all over the house. Unfortunately I have to scare the masses and you have an article due in less than six hours.” She smacked Andrea’s ass before pulling fully out of the embrace. 

  
  


“I will see you this evening once you get back from your little soiree with my employees, please try not to be later than 12, I have a few plans for you.” When Miranda’s voice dropped into the lower register, Andy had to force her knees not to buckle underneath her. 

“Yes, Miranda.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


They were truly on their way to sloshed and it was only 9:30. Andy giggled as another round of shots were sat in front of them. “Andy you cannot really expect us to believe you and the Ice Queen of NYC are out there having completely and totally boring vanilla sex. What’s the real tea there?” Doug asked with bated breath, ignoring the way that Emily’e eyes almost popped out of her head.

Andy sputtered, her fourth vodka soda spraying across the table they were crowded around, coughing loudly, “Doug!” 

Serena just snorted, passing out the round of shots, smiling to herself as Andy tossed back another one, clearly flustered with the way conversation was flowing. “Yes, Andrea…” She elongated each syllable as the brunette’s wife did. “Do you have any kinks?” The modelesque blonde leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin sitting on the palm of her hand. 

“What?” The brunette groaned loudly, “No! I already told you! I’m neither discussing this or confirming your suspicions about my sex life. Why don’t we talk about all of your sex lives? Serena, are you a top? Nigel, how often do you get on your knees for Doug?” Andy knew she was getting a little specific, but she was tired of her sex life with Miranda always being the top priority of their group outings. 

Nigel just chuckled, “Usually once a week. Six, you’re the only one here afraid to talk about sex with the group. And before you ask, I am a switch, as is Douglas here- which means our sex life is steamy and rewarding in every way possible.” He just beamed at Doug, who gently rolled his eyes but leant over to kiss the bald man.s cheek.

“Obviously Serena is the top, I love a demanding woman.” Emily blushed at her own admission before knocking back a shot, “Which I know you love as well you twat- so just be honest. You seem like an innocent kind of kinky, the kind that would call your partner Mommy, or something.” The redhead pushed her hair back behind her ear before sliding out of her seat to go order more shots.

“M-mommy?” Andy spoke softly, her voice almost cracking. God, she missed her girlfriend, and she knew that the Editor needed to be at Runway and just because she wasn’t here with her at this moment didn’t mean she was distancing herself from the younger woman.

  
  


“Yes, darling girl?” Miranda spoke directly in Andrea’s ear, her arms encircling the younger woman. She smirked to herself as she jumped and whipped her head to the side, almost smacking into the Editor’s already once-broken nose. “Miranda?!”

The older woman stood, changed out of her work suit and into a pair of black True Religion jeans, a burgundy flowing silk tank and a pair of knee high black boots. “Hello my darling, sorry to have left you with these ruffians for so long, but my job is never quite finished. Did you get your article submitted in time, little one.” She whispered the pet name, so that only her much younger lover would hear it, and hear it she did if her full body shivers were anything to go by. 

“No, it’s okay! I’m so glad you could make it, Miranda!” Andy was blushing brightly as she arched her neck to allow Miranda to place a quick peck on the corner of her mouth before taking the seat that was next to the younger woman. “You look absolutely ravishing.” 

Once she was seated she finally looked around at the other patrons around her and smirked again, she turned her head to Nigel and nodded gently as the man pushed two shot glasses her way. “You, old friend, need to catch up.” He chortled as Miranda leveled him a glare worthy of her Devil monikers, “Let’s not pretend I am much older than you, dear.” She snarled the last bit as she took both shots quickly. “Now will someone order me a gin martini with a lemon twist.”

Doug quickly jumped up and scampered towards the bar, “There you go again hunny, turning all gay men into your minions.” Andy giggled a little as Emily sat across from them, mouth still agape at both Miranda’s arrival and subsequent actions.

“Close your mouth Emily, we are not codfish.” Miranda rolled her eyes at her Head of Accessories, “Now why were we discussing my sexual relations with Andrea when I wasn’t here to compliment her on her efforts?” Miranda purred, never removing her eyes from the woman who still held her up on a pedestal like a Goddess, even if she was one of her younger lover’s closest friends.

Doug came rushing back, a young woman with a white button down and an apron around her waist followed him with a tray of 12 shots of varying colors. “Here you are, Miranda.” He sat her martini down in front of her and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek in thanks. Doug yelped and moved back to his seat next to Nigel and Serena. 

Doug had known about Miranda and Andy before anyone else, mostly because Miranda had accidentally answered Andrea’s phone, thinking it was her own- She made the younger woman get a new case after that situation. But even though he had been to the townhouse a few times now, the Editor still made him a little nervous.

“Well, Miranda if you’d like to give us the juicy details on your sex life with our young reporter, please go ahead.” Serena smiled wolfishly, knowing the fashion maven wouldn’t back down from such a direct challenge to her earlier words. She cut her eyes to the youngest at the table who was slowly slinking down in her chair, her eyes trained on the two shots that sat in front of her. 

Miranda bristled slightly at the direct challenge before rolling her eyes heavenward. “While I believe what Andrea and I decide to do in or out of the bedroom, I may give you all a few details. You may each ask one question and I will answer it as truthfully as I am able.” She nodded at the four around the table, all of which looked both ecstatic and horrified at what their conversation was about to go into.

Andy groaned, quickly taking the shot in front of her. She turned to her girlfriend with a questioning gaze. “You know I’ll never hear the end of this from them…” She pouted at the older woman, her bottom lip sticking out adorably, “Little one, trust me.” Andy softened at one of her favorite nicknames and nodded. 

“Caveat, however is that if I answer these, you will refrain from asking Andrea for the duration of our relationship- which I am hoping is until I am in the ground, agreed?” She watched as everyone at the table nodded seriously. “Good?” She looked at her girlfriend, who was once again smiling at the group- puppy eyes put away for a moment. 

“Who’s first?” 

Nigel quickly took his shot before turning his eyes to his oldest and dearest friend, “Most public place you’ve had sex and when?” He chuckled to himself, wondering if Miranda would try to deny any sort of scandalous sexual couplings.

“My office, last Tuesday, directly before the run through- and before anyone asks” Miranda holds up her finger, glancing at her now blushing girl, “Yes Andrea was under my desk for the run through, and yes she had her own panties in her mouth to keep her quiet.” 

Miranda turned bored eyes onto the shocked ones of her coworkers and friends as Andy tried to hide under her own bangs, this was only the beginning.

Nigel couldn’t hold in his disbelieving gasp or the shock in his voice as he muttered, “Miranda, you DOG!” Before he burst out laughing, ignoring the silence of the rest of the table, still sitting in shock.

“Yes, yes it’s all very torrid, who’s next?” Miranda kept her voice light, but her fingers found those of ehr lover under the table and squeezed them tightly.

Serena shook her head playfully, “Miranda quite the surprise in you, though I don’t know why we’re shocked, you do have a flair for the dramatics. My question is this, other than your name, what does Andy there call you during sex?” 

Andy found herself on the end of another bright flush across her cheeks as Miranda cleared her throat. “Lots of things, Miranda, obviously, along with baby, love, mommy, and occasionally daddy, depending on the circumstances.”

Miranda spoke so matter of factly that Serena couldn’t even pretend to be scandalized, “Hmm, maybe we’ll try some of these out, my love?” She turned to peck Emily on the cheek and the redhead just squeaked and nodded.

Doug sat deep in thought of what he should ask, he already knew more than the rest because he was Andy’s closest friend and the one she spoke to about all of these sorts of things, “Oh!” He grinned, “I’ve got one! Miranda, what’s your favorite toy to use on Andy?” He smiled happily at his best friend who groaned and tossed back her last shot on the table

Miranda seemed to sit in thought for a second before giving her crocodile smile, “There are a few, but I’ll give you the two very best. The first is a dark navy feeldoe, gives us both pleasure as I take her from behind, and the other is a thick silk cord, usually tied around her wrists, but on a day she’s been good, her beautiful neck.” Miranda pushed her girlfriend’s long hair from her neck to place gentle kisses against it.

All four of the guests at the table looked on with blown pupils and slightly heaving chests. “Miranda…” Andy whined a little, shifting in her seat, the feeling of wetness pooling between her thighs making her uncomfortable. “Just one more question, Kitten, then we’ll go home”… She turned her eyes to Emily, “go on.”

Emily just yelped, slammed her shot and stood from the table, “n-no way, I know too much!” She grabbed Serena’s hand and yanked her from the table, “We’re going home!”


End file.
